


Times of Adventure

by Legal_Party



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Humor, Other, Shorts, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Legal_Party
Summary: A collection of short stories, taking place after the tragic loss of Finn’s arm. Things aren’t quite the same in Ooo after that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Finn Went to Tier 15

Finn wasn’t having a great day. Prismo was dead, he had found out his dad was a jerk, and he had lost his arm. On the bright side, The Lich was dead. Maybe. He didn’t want to celebrate, he just wanted to rest for the night. He didn’t feel happy or sad for what had happened, he didn’t feel anything. So he drifted off to sleep, his mind in a void.

When he awoke in the morning, he didn’t see the bright sun shining over him, but instead a cave of pillows built around his bed. He sat up and pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, before stumbling out of bed and onto the wooden floor. It was very hard to see inside the fragile cavern of pillows. As soon as he brushed against a pillow, the entire structure collapsed on top of him. He quickly scrambled out of the cave-in, getting a better look at the morning light. Jake was sitting nearby, chowing down on a waffle sandwich.

“Hey dude,” Jake said, in between bites of his breakfast. “You look a little down, so I made you a pillow fort.” The dog’s eyes wandered down to the missing arm. “Well… Grab some breakfast. I bet a little dungeon crawling will cheer you up.”

Without a word, Finn went downstairs. Jake finished his sandwich, stuffing the entire thing in his enlarged gullet. After Finn walked out, the pile of pillows began to shake. Jake did think anything of it, assuming it was BMO or NEPTR. It came as a shock when two teens crawled out, a boy and a girl. They had light pink skin and blond hair, dressed like real adventures. 

“Whoa, every is so hard,” The boy said, tapping his foot against the wooden floor. Jake didn’t know what to say; so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

The girl became starry-eyed, walking over for a closer look and a handshake. “Oh, you must be Finn’s brother. It’s so nice to meet you.”

Jake pulled his hand back. “Who are you people?” He asked. “Finn’s newest friends?” 

“Uh,” The girl muttered, turning to face the boy, who was sifting through his backpack. “No… He’s um...”

“He’s our dad,” The boy plainly explained, before zipping his bag up and walking out; the girl following behind.

Jake was left speechless.

* * *

Finn was left speechless.

He was just waiting for his toaster to finish toasting his toast, when he got tackled to the floor in a bear hug by complete strangers. He quickly pushed them off, getting a look at his soft attackers.

“Who are you?! Why are you in the house?!” He yelled, breaking his silence. 

“Wait… You don’t remember us?” The girl asked.

“No! In fact, I’ve never met you before!”

“Dude, you totally broke your promise, dad.”

Finn’s eyes widened. “ **Wait, what?**!” He eyed them up and down, seeing the resemblance to him.

“Don’t act so surprised, you did make me,” NEPTR chimed in, just before Finn passed out. “Ur-hello friends. I’m NEPTR. Creator made me.” He said, while holding his “arm” out. 

The girl shook his hand. “I’m Bonnie, and my bro here is Jay. I’m so sorry, I think we killed him.” She explained, as her brother pulled out a soft band-aid and placed it onto Finn’s forehead.

“Creator will be fine, he’s just not feeling great.”

“How is Finn your dad?!” Jake yelled from the other room.

“Um… He spent an entire lifetime in another dimension and created us. But when he died, he was sent back here and we slowly followed after,” Jay answered back, but thinking it sounded a little too unbelievable. 

“Okay that tracks. We get into a lot of crazy stuff,” He admitted, walking into the other room. “I’m just going to say this right now: you are not staying here.”

“Well we might have a problem then, since we don’t have anywhere else to go,” Bonnie said, looking down as she spoke. “Maybe we could talk with the current governing body and ask her for refuge, since our dimension’s implosion.”

Jake paused for a moment. “Are you sure you’re my bro’s kids?”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind. I recommended talking with Princess-”

Before Jake could finish his sentence, the soft teenagers limply fell to the floor. The two had small darts in their necks, shot from a figure sitting on the windowsill. It was PB herself, wearing camo gear and holding a dart rifle. She immediately followed up her attack by hopping down and cuffing the two.

“Oh… Uh, hey PB.”

“Who are these intruders?” She asked, while effortlessly the soft teenagers over her shoulder. 

“How did you know they were here?”

“Jake, my sensors detected a massive dimensional intrusion in your bedroom, followed by Finn losing consciousness!” She said back, a little angry, a little worried. “I thought you were under attack!”

“Nah, Finn is just a little tuckered out. That and he met his kids from another dimension.”

PB stared blankly. “What?”

* * *

“Can we leave yet?” Jay asked, despite PB being unable to hear him on the other side of the glass. He looked down on the table he was strapped to, with sensors placed all across his body. “It’s kinda itchy and cold.”

“Bro, look at this!” Bonnie, strapped to the table next to him, began to tap her knuckle against the metal. The bones underneath her pillowy flesh collided with the metal, creating a satisfying _clang_ sound. Jay’s eyes widened with amazement, as he started knocking too. PB was glad she couldn’t hear them. 

Finn was sitting nearby, tapping his feet in anticipation. He was still processing everything and was waiting for Bubblegum to give him an explanation. Jake was busy at the library, looking for the book: _The Legality of_ _Implants_. He didn’t say why though.

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm,” PB stared at the stats on screen.

“Hm?” Finn wondered.

“Well that’s odd,” PB said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“What's odd?”

“Well… You are the father,” She explained. “But I’ve never seen this pillow-people species before. And they are the exact same biological age as you.” 

Finn looked in on the teens, thinking to himself until his thoughts turned into words. “It’s so crazy; I don’t remember any of this.”

“Oh, uh...” PB looked down. “Perhaps you should know about safe-”

“That dimension must have erased my memories.”

PB raised an eyebrow. “Oh Finn, you sweet summer child.” She joked from under her breath. 

Finn kept staring at his flower, looking incredibly down in the dumps. “Do you mind if I talk with them?” He asked.

“Sure. I’ll give you some time, but I do want to continue testing,” PB said, pressing a button to open the testing chamber. “Be out in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Peebles, you’re the best.” 

Finn stepped in, catching the two’s attention. “Hey uh... guys.”

“Hey dad,” Bonnie said back.

“Hey dude,” Jay said after her. “Something the matter?”

Finn took a deep breath before speaking. “Sorry for abandoning you guys...” He said, unsure if what he said was true. 

“Dad, you didn’t abandon us,”Bonnie said back. “We were there when you slayed the Softdra, found a treasure at the bottom of Lay-Back Lake, even when you were on your deathbed.”

“You were the coolest dad in the world,” Jay continued, almost tearing up.

“Well that’s good, but I’m not your dad anymore. I don’t remember any of this,” Finn explained, slowly pacing around the room. “But you guys seem pretty cool. So… Maybe we could still be friends?”

The two started tearing up,quickly nodding their heads. Finn stepped back out, feeling a little empty after getting that out of his system. He just kept on thinking. _I lived an entire lifetime in another world. I’m I older than I think? What was death like? If I die I’m Ooo, will I forget everything that happened here?_ He sighed, looking at his flower. _At least I had found happiness there._


	2. Take Me to the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BMO makes a new friend.

Today was an extra rainy day, with a massive downpour sweeping across the land of Ooo. Once the rain had stopped later in the day, BMO took a hike to the river. Every time it would rain, junk would flow down the river and get stuck on the riverbank. It was always fun to look through the trash to find cool stuff within. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much to find; nothing but scrap metal and driftwood. BMO was bummed out, and was about to walk away from the small pile of junk. Before his little robot body could turn to leave, he heard something. It sounded like music being played on broken speakers, coming from under a plank. Sitting under the plank was a plastic fish, stuck to a board with a little button under it. The fish was boogieing about, playing really upbeat music from its mouth. 

BMO had hit the jackpot.

* * *

“Whatcha got there?” Jake asked.

“This is my fish friend,” BMO said, sitting in front of it. “He plays sick music. Watch.” He pressed the small button, playing a short tune. Jake just nodded and walked away, clearly not as interested as him. BMO huffed and turned back to the fish. Everytime the fish stopped singing, he would press the button again. Everytime he did, a different little jingle would come out. After about a hour and a half, he had finally decided to take a break. Only after one more song. BMO pushed the button and waited for the song to play. 

_ People by the river party and sing. _

_ The alarm clocks never ring! _

_ Nothing but the real thing! _

_ Can you hear me? Can you hear me?  _

BMO sat up and walked out, only to run back in after realising what the fish just said. “Yes! I can hear you talk!” 

The fish’s eye pointed towards BMO. “ _ You burned through my soundtrack; I can speak again. _ “ They said in a jolly voice, but still played on a broken speaker. “ _ And who do I have to thank for saving my voice? _ ” 

“BMO,” He answered, waving at the fish friend.

“ _BMO?_ ” They said out loud, before giggling in complete monotone. “ _Name’s B.A.S.S. That stands for Basic Automated Singing System._ ”  
“He he. You’re a funny fish guy.”

“ _ You… You think I’m funny? _ ”

BMO nodded his little head. “Yeah, you sing a lot.”

“ _ What do you do BMO? _ ”

“Oh, my friends play video games on my face,” He explained.

“ _ Are you going to run out of games? _ ”

BMO looked up. “Well… Maybe? But I can make more, I think.”

“ _ Listen extremely closely, _ ” B.A.S.S said, scanning their eye across the room. “ _ Your friends will just throw you out when they're done with you. _ ”

“Finn and Jake would never do that!” BMO burst out. 

The fish just shook their head, just by moving it back and forth. “ _ But that’s what happened to me. _ ” They said, catching BMO’s attention. “ _ I’ve had so many friends who just throw me out, all because of the limits of my track list. Why do you think I was trash on the side of the river. _ ”

BMO became lost in doubt.  _ No! They would never do that!  _

“ _ Don’t trust their words, they  _ **_will_ ** _ get rid of you. Unless... _ ”

“Unless what?”

“ _ You copy off of my data chip, _ ” They continued, opening a panel on their fishy front. Within the open space was said chip. “ _ It’s got tons of random files; games, songs, other stuff. _ ”

Without even thinking, BMO took the chip and inserted it into his body. Worry had gotten to him. But he couldn’t pull it out, it was stuck in there. His face briefly changed to show the progress of the download. “Uh, now what?”

“ _ Now can you take me back to the river? I must return to where a true fish belongs. _ ”

* * *

And so, BMO carried B.A.S.S to the river and tossed them into the running water Before they disappeared beneath the rapids, they let out a joyful “ _ Thank you! _ ”

BMO waved goodbye to the strange fish. “Have a lovely  _ S _ wim!”

_ Hmm? _

BMO felt different, but he couldn’t figure out why. Must’ve been the download; it was taking a really long time. 

“We’ve known F _ I _ nn and Jake for a  _ LO _ ng time now,” Football reassured, from the reflection in the water. “We aren’t just a game console, we are so much more than that.”

“Thanks Football,” He said back, before checking on the download. “Hmm… 3%. Hope these games are pure fire.” He thought out loud, as he turned to walk back home. BMO paused for a moment. “Air? Are you there? You would never abandon me, right?” The wind started to pick up slightly, causing BMO’s eyes to widen. “I love you too.”


	3. Jake Junking Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Sorry for the wait.

A loud rooster announced the coming of the sun. Lovely rays of sunlight blasted through the window and into a small pool of water. A few seconds later, a water nymph breached the surface of his strange bed. He lazily crawled onto the floor of his small apartment. The morning came and it’s time for him to get to work. Getting dressed was his first priority, so he crawled towards his dresser. He didn’t own much, so he just threw on some baggy pants and a crop-top. He looked in the mirror, staring at his long flowing hair; it literally flowed, since it was made of water. 

“Another day,” he told himself. “Just get it done.”

Using a crayon, he drew rune on a newspaper. After waiting for a minute, he picked up the newspaper and opened it. Once he looked away from his surroundings, he was no longer in his apartment. Instead, he was in the empty waiting room. The only other person there was a banana guard, who was out cold at the front desk. 

He knocked on the front desk, waking the guard. The banana guard jolted up, falling backwards out of his chair. He quickly climbed back up, muttering to himself.

“I- I’m sorry,” the guard said, flipping through his pile of papers. “I needed some zz’s.”

The nymph pulled out a small business card and placed it in front of the guard. There in large letters was his name: Five of Cups. His card had an emblem at the bottom, showing his allegiance. The guard pulled out a small scroll from the pile and handed it to him. “Here you are.”

He opened the scroll and mumbled out the words featured. “Five of Cups; by the order of Ten of Swords, you are to kill Jake the Dog. He has interfered with the machinations of the Guild of Assassins by defeating an assassin-in-training.” He ripped up paper, the scraps turning into light and disappearing. “Tell the Guild to prepare my coffee tomorrow.”

“How come?”

“I’ll be done by then.”

* * *

The party was awesome. A beach-side barbecue, with Princess Bubblegum hosting the whole thing until midnight. A bunch of candy folks were there, along with Marceline, BMO, Finn, and Jake. Once the sun went down, one water nymph joined the party. 

It was perfect. PB was busy grilling something, her champion Finn was proving his fearlessness by diving into the ocean, and Jake was by himself. The dog was lying on a beach towel, looking up at the stars. All the assassin needed to do was kill Jake, then escape into the sea. That was all h-

“Hey babe, you seeing stars?” Someone said, putting their hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise, seeing the vampire floating slightly above him. It must've been a little weird to have him standing in the middle of the beach, after he arrived out of nowhere. 

“Don’t call me that,” He responded, putting his head down. “Oh, and go away.”

“My b. No need to be so rude,” She said, flipping herself upside down in the air. “The night’s young, just enjoy yourself.”

He just grumbled and walked away from her. But he started to think about what she was saying. _Why does this keep happening?_ His fingers ran through his hair, as he looked back. _Multiple_ _guild members have called me a girl. Ace of Coins is the only one who always gets it right._ As he looked down at his long locks, he took a seat in the sand. _Is it because of my long hair? Should I cut this off?_ In this state of deep thought, he couldn't hear anything.

“Look out!” Finn yelled, pointing out at the open water. A small fiery object was rapidly moving across the surface, kicking up a massive cloud of steam. “It’s a Wheel-a-Q!”

“It must've smelled the barbecue sauce!”

The candy people began to panic and ran from the party. Finn and Marceline armed themselves, with Finn standing his ground at the edge of the water. He held his root sword in his not-severed hand, while Marceline one-handed her guitar ax. Jake was actually asleep, so no help from him. And Bubblegum set up a force field around her grill. Five of Cups just started to lying on his back, with his hair extended across the sand. 

As it turns out, the Wheel-a-Q was a lot bigger than they had though. Finn was easily knocked aside, while Marceline didn’t even try to hit the flaming wheel of death. It trampled across the beach, turning the sand to glass and completely evaporating Five of Cups’ hair. This shocked him back to being aware of his surroundings. He placed a hand on his scalp, feeling the small pieces of boiling hair. He got up on his feet and watched as the monster pushed against PB’s force field. As it did, it revealed the face on the side of its body and screamed out.

“I haven’t made my mind up yet!” He yelled back, before lunging towards the monster. Steam began to billow, as he clung to its face. It felt like an oven just to be near it, let alone touching it. The nymph assassin summoned up a magic club, bashing the monster. He struck its eye repeatedly, knocking it over and destroying his club. The club was actually made of paper mache, getting burned away into nothing. Everyone else watched as he began to beat the beast with his bare hands. Even Jake had woken up to see the beat down. Eventually, the monster started sliding across sand in retreat. Five of Cups hopped off of it, brushing himself off. His mystical skin was singed, with steam billowing from his mouth and eyes. In his rage, he couldn’t see anything.

“Dude? Are you okay?” Jake asked, stepping a little closer.

He sighed, clutching his bare skull. “I don’t know.” He admitted, taking a seat in the glass shards. “He ruined my due.”

“Well, that kinda sucks.”

“Yeah, but everyone kept thinking I was a girl.”

“Dude, I don’t think that matters.”

Five of Cups looked up in curiosity. “Why not?”

“I mean, I change my looks all the time, but I’m still just Jake. Make yourself look your best.”

A large smile spread across his face. “You know what, I think I will.”

* * *

Five of Cups was lying on a couch, staring at the TV. The banana guard from the front desk was resting his arms on the back of the couch. The nymph was flipping through the different channels, trying to avoid putting any weight on his burns. Once he got to the news station, he tossed the remote onto the lounge rug. 

“Last night, one Jake the Dog was brought to the hospital after being stabbed repeatedly,” The candy newscaster said. “He is making a solid recovery, while his attacker is still at large.”

“Slow news day?” The guard asked.

“Just about,” He responded. “He gave me some good advice, so I only stabbed him fifteen times. I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal. I didn’t kill him.”

“That’s the problem,” A childish said, as the TV was switched off. Five of Cups looked down at the culprit; a cube shaped robot with CMO printed on the side. They pointed up at the two, clearly angry at them. “Five of Cups; you failed to kill the target. Ace of Coins; you reported that the target had been killed.” The nymph and banana winked at each other. “You two will face punishment for your failure. I can promise you that.” After their little announcement, CMO disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The assassin friends fist pumped, snickering at the Guild’s anger. 

“Remember bro; play the fool,” Five of Cups said, waving as his partner in crime walked away.

“I’m the best at that, hehe.”

The nymph was now left alone, thinking of what he should do. It was a pretty good idea to stay within the Guild; bad idea to get on their bad side. And he kinda liked his new look, so he thought it best to stay where he was. Plus, he couldn’t leave his bro behind. But from now on, no more mister-nice-hair; he would stick with this haircut. He felt like a better person.


End file.
